


Take my hand (take my whole life too)

by artsyleo



Series: Tumblr prompt writing [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: A: Yo B! Wanna compare hand sizes?B: Um OK sure *places their hands over A's*A: *holds B's hand* Whoa your hand fits in mine perfectly!B: *short circuiting*S O L A N G E L O
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Tumblr prompt writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Take my hand (take my whole life too)

Light was just coming into the room when Nico awoke. Thanks to whoever had built the cabin, the morning light rarely crept into the Hades cabin; only on mornings when Nico wanted it to, like this morning. He knew that Will needed the sunlight to wake him up properly, and that he would be grumpy otherwise. Will had only stayed in the Hades cabin for a couple of nights (different beds, *of course*) and, as much as he didn't want to, Nico couldn't help but admit that he slept better when he did. The war waging inside his mind was quietened when Will was around.   
It seemed that most of the camp had noticed when Nico and Will got together because it was a decreasingly rare sight to see a smile on Nico's face. Nico had spent most of his life, hiding in fear, hiding in the shadows of his father's domain, hiding behind comfortable silence and denying his sexuality for years. When he'd met Will, the bright boy had seen right through his facade - he'd known instantly what Nico was hiding. He hadnt allowed Nico to quietly slip away from him, like most others had done unknowingly. He had taken Nico's hand and encouraged him into a better place. Without a doubt, Nico wasn't completely there yet. He still had days when it felt harder than it should be to pull himself out of bed, when everything he did seemed like a chore and everyone seemed out to get him. With Will's encouragement, Nico hadn't felt the need to lock himself away again.   
"You're awake early."   
Nico couldn't help but smile when he heard *his* voice. He had a slight Southern drawl that only seemed to come out in the early morning - another thing that Nico had come to learn about him in the past weeks.   
"Your fucking father waking me up again, because *someone* needs the sun to wake up," Nico mocked, running his hand through his hair.   
"Oh, lighten up sunshine! S'not that bad, we can make the most of the day!" Will giggled. He sat on the bed next to Nico, throwing an arm around his shoulders.   
"Sleep okay?" Will asked, sincerity, and his doctor voice, seeping into the question. When Nico had first met Will, he'd found his need to help a younger Nico - a Nico who had no want to be helped - infuriating. Now, though, he had learnt to accept that people *cared* about him - yes, it was possible.   
"Yeah, fine thanks, you? Can't have been comfortable on a camp bed?" Nico asked.   
Will shrugged. "It was worth it."   
-  
Nico squinted when he managed to haul himself and Will out of his cabin, the lure of breakfast too tempting to pass up. The sunlight beat down onto the camp, a viciously blue sky above. He could hear already the hustle and bustle of camp, leaders milling about, dragging campers out of bed for breakfast. Everything had an air of calm about it, an air of serenity that Nico now couldn't imagine leaving behind.   
Will locked the door behind him and threw his hand around Nico's shoulders again.   
"Come on darlin', let's get some food in you."   
Nico grumbled, something about being called 'darlin' but smiled nonetheless - Will had a certain, annoying yet endearing quality about him. As the two walked across the camp, people more awake than Nico waved them good morning, and Nico suddenly became aware of himself all too much when a warm hand slipped into his. For a moment he hesitated, expecting people to point and laugh, call him out, scream that he was disgusting-  
Nothing came. Nico held onto his boyfriend's hand. And the world kept on turning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done one day and I'm already behind wow.  
> Also ik it's not the actual prompt but I took hand-holding and ran with it.   
> Enjoy my trash
> 
> Llleooooooo


End file.
